Compartments
by atrophy-07
Summary: Sakura is over Sasuke? “Is it that easy to forget me?” he interrupted. She stood up for a moment and grinned, “It's called compartmentalizing.” Sasuke raised a brow, confused. SasuSak - Oneshot! Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Compartments**

He doesn't see her. He had never seen her. She _is _just an annoying fan girl. So what makes it different now?

--

He watched her out of the corner of his dark, obsidian eyes. He came back to Konoha, having successfully defeated Sound with the help of the village ninjas.

The last team sent out to recover the lost Uchiha consisted of Kakashi, Sai, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Naruto. They should have given up a long time ago weren't it not for the constant nagging of a certain loudmouth blond.

With much difficulty, they managed to penetrate Sound and get to Sasuke. It wasn't easy to persuade the avenger, but it was worth a try. Fortunate for them, the Uchiha survivor was already engaged in an inner battle between right and wrong – with _right_ getting the upper hand.

After a few (or perhaps more than a few) exchange of kicks and punches, realization came through. Looks like Naruto had a knack in getting through people's conscience. The protective walls Uchiha Sasuke built with hatred, shattered.

A plan was soon set in motion to subdue Sound. Lee and Kiba were sent back to gather reinforcements from Konoha while the others stayed back to observe and lay the necessary traps.

They fell for it, Sound faltered. At the last stand, Sasuke and Kakashi fought Orochimaru while Naruto faced Kabuto.

The world stood still, awaiting the outcome of the siege that has gone for far too long. Rain poured down among the clinks of kunai and screams of pain. The ground was stained with pools of blood and water. After years of struggle, Orochimaru was finally defeated.

And here was Uchiha Sasuke back in Konoha, not anymore a traitor, but rather a hero. So why did he not get the "Welcome-back-Sasuke-kun!" he deserved?

--

She just stood there with a wide smile and said, "Welcome back, everybody!" That's it. Her eyes did not linger on him. Her greeting did not mention him in particular.

His face remained blank, but he gritted his teeth.

"Sasuke-san, I'm glad you're back!"

_'Finally,'_ he thought momentarily rejoicing. Only momentarily because he soon realized the change in his name suffix from endearing _-kun _to formal _-san._

"Hn," he replied, scowling inwardly. Sakura raised a brow, "Still haven't changed, have we?" She let out a girlish giggle.

It was music to Sasuke's ear.

"Everyone, let's go out for ramen," she announced eying the blue eyed blond, "my treat!"

"Hooray, Sakura-chan!"

--

Uchiha Sasuke went out for a stroll the following day. Or at least, he convinced himself just that. His onyx eyes roamed the streets in search of something pink.

He found his Sakura (yes, _his_ Sakura) at their former training grounds.

"Hey!"

Sakura immediately looked his way. "Oh, hi Sasuke-san."

Twitch._ 'Darn that suffix._'

"Hn, let's spar."

She smiled, "Sure."

--

The raven haired boy flew back miles in the air, aghast._'When had she become this strong? She's not even human. Shit!'_

The pink haired kunoichi launched another attack.

Five minutes have just passed and already he was regretting every insult he had directed to the girl. It made him look stupid. Uchihas are not supposed to look stupid!

She smirked knowingly, "Surprised, are we?"

Sasuke was forced to rid himself of his previous notions of Sakura, and get serious. This cherry blossom sure could punch.

Both ninjas ended up with a couple of scrapes and bruises. Sakura immediately healed herself, then made her way to heal Sasuke.

Her touch felt warm against his skin. He shivered slightly and scrambled to keep his arrogant (but ever so handsome) face blank.

Sakura was about to stand up when the dark eyed ninja grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

"Hm?" her brows shot up inquiring. She then gently wriggled her fist free from her grabber and sat down beside him.

"What happened to you?" he asked, averting his eyes from her.

"What do you mean?"

_'You know the hell what I mean!' _he screamed inwardly.

Mistaking the question as directed to her strength, she answered, " Tsunade-sama has been training me real hard. So you see I've improved a lot, ne?"

Sasuke scowled. "Didn't you miss me?" he asked quite suddenly. _'Where did that come from?'_

Sakura frowned for a moment and her features reverted back to a sweet smile. "I did. I was really sad when you left. I just thought it wasn't really good for me to be depressed all the time. I just–,"

"Is it that easy to forget me?" he interrupted. _'Where do these questions come from?'_

She stood up for a moment and grinned, "It's called compartmentalizing."

Sasuke raised a brow, confused.

"I put my memories and emotions into these compartments in my head and store away those I don't really need. It was kinda difficult, but it made things a lot easier," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Well then, I gotta go. I still have some errands to run for Shishou. Ja ne!"

Sasuke kept his gaze in the direction she ran to. He watched as her silhouette slowly disappeared from his sight.

--

He doesn't see her. He had never seen her. She _was _just an annoying fan girl. So what makes it different now?

Was he falling for her? Was the great Uchiha Sasuke in love with Haruno Sakura?

_'Impossible.'_ He laid down on the grass, his hands tucked underneath his head. _'Impossible.' _He turned to his side. '_Even if I did it's too late now.'_

_--_

Sakura got back to an empty home. She has lived by herself since her parents died.

She was alone. Her parents were gone. Her friends took awfully long periods of time in their missions (especially the Recover Sasuke one that lasted almost a year). Even Tsunade and Shizune were often too busy with Hokage business to bother with her. And of course, her Sasuke (yes, _her_ Sasuke) left her.

The pink haired kunoichi managed to overcome all these. "It's called compartmentalizing."

She sank down in bed and opened the compartments. She went through a fit upon rediscovering memories and emotions. _Painful_ memories and emotions.

After feeling as if she had cried all she could, she closed the compartments and went to a nightmare-filled sleep.

When she woke up, she looked at herself at the mirror and smiled. Big. Huge. _Fake _smile.

--

"_It's called compartmentalizing a.k.a. building walls to protect myself from being hurt again. Not gonna happen. Never again."_

A/N: Aww... What do you think? It's another drabble. Please review. Umm, I'm thinking of making a sequel (with a more pleasing ending) or maybe not. What do you think?


End file.
